


closer

by astonishman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astonishman/pseuds/astonishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Cora have been sleeping together secretly for months, Scott finds out, and Cora tries to break it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. I wrote it really quickly, I don't have anyone to check my work, so comment with any errors you see, I would be greatly appreciative so I can fix them up. Thanks, enjoy.

“I told Scott,” Stiles said as Cora walked into his room.

“What? Stiles, one of the ground rules when we started this was that we couldn’t tell anyone. I thought we agreed to keep it a secret,” Cora said.

“I couldn’t lie to him anymore,” he replied swallowing his words.

“He smelled you, didn’t you?” Cora sighed.

“Well, yeah. Yeah. But hey, but it’s your fault because you werewolves have such an apparently distinct and pungent aroma,” he said.

“Stiles,” she said in her trademark quietly angry voice, “When I left this morning, I told you that you needed to shower immediately.”

“Yeah, but I fell asleep again, I’m sorry, and then Scott came barging in all ‘Stiles, get up, we have to blah blah blah’ and I didn’t get a chance,” he said while gesturing empathetically in his ‘Scott’ impression.

“Maybe it wasn’t your fault; maybe your room still smelled of me,” she said thoughtfully.

“Nah, he definitely said ‘Hey Stiles, why can I smell Cora all over you?’ and then I said ‘Shit’ or something, I don’t know, so definitely my fault, yep,” he said nodding.

“You didn’t even try to lie?” she said not surprised.

“I’m not going to lie to Scott’s face, okay,” Stiles said, “I agreed that we could keep it a secret as long as I didn’t have to lie to him.”

Cora sighed and looked at his stupid face. She remembered gripping it tightly last night and holding it close to hers, she remembered his lips brushing up against her body, and feeling the rise and fall of his breathing as they lay together. Then she remembered all those other nights that came before as well. Now that Scott knew (and maybe the others), everything felt so real. They had actually been sleeping together for months and the realisation that it was something she enjoyed maybe more than she should was staring her in the face. How could she have been so blind?

“I think we have to stop now, Stiles,” Cora said.

“So, that’s it then, is it? Was it only about the thrill for you?” Stiles asked.

“No, no, it definitely wasn’t about that,” she said avoiding eye contact. He took a step closer to her.

“Cora, look at me,” he said trying to catch her eye.

“I can’t,” she said turning away.

“What is it then? If it wasn’t that, then why do we have to stop? Are you scared about what the others will think? Scott said he wouldn’t tell anyone” Stiles asked taking her hand, “And anyway we don’t have to do what they say even if Derek will probably actually kill me.”

“We have to stop, okay? Can you just leave it?” she said.

“Cora, I don’t understand, and I want to understand, so help me understand?” he said. He kept saying her name trying to get her to connect with him, trying to bring her back to him, trying to close the distance she’d just put between them.

“We can’t do this anymore because I broke our other ground rule, okay? We said that the minute either of us got too attached, we would end it. I’ve been lying to myself and to you for months now,” she said.

“What are you saying? That you have feelings for me? I have feelings for you too; I mean obviously we have been close, it’s only natural really, you know, chemicals and hormones…” he mumbled.

“You’re an idiot,” she said.

“What?” he replied.

“I’m saying that I’m in love with you, okay? I didn’t want to be, I didn’t try to be, but it happened, and now we have to stop because everything is getting complicated … What are you doing?” she said because Stiles was now laughing. He was laughing hysterically. She waited patiently while he calmed down, and then he shook his head at her smiling, and looked right intensely into her eyes and kissed her. She felt her whole body reach up to meet his and all the tension between them melt away, but as soon as they broke up apart, she felt guilty for feeling so caught up in the moment – like it was a stolen moment she wasn’t meant to have.

“You’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met, I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you, I just wanted to be close to you in whatever way you needed me to be,” he said, “so, now, here we are, is this still the end or can we keep sleeping together because I am enjoying it a lot.”

“No, we can keep doing it. We can most definitely keep doing it, I really want to” she said as she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him as she done so many times before.

“Oh, you meant… right now?” Stiles asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant,”

She pulled him close to her, lying back on the bed, sliding her arms up his shirt and slipping it over his head. His lips were brushing up and down her neck, not quite kisses, they weren’t tender enough.

“Wait … One second, I need to take my clothes off,” she said pushing him back gently off the bed.

“I can help with that,” he said grinning from ear to ear.

“I’ll manage, thanks,” she said returning the smile back at him.

She struggled with her clothes for a second, but finally stripped down to her underwear and gestured for him to come back. He excitedly jumped back on top of her and she unclasped his belt, sliding his pants down. She ran her hands along his underwear feeling that he was already hard. He never needed any encouragement at all, she thought, and she liked that. She knew he wanted her and she wanted him more. She left her underwear on because she knew he liked taking them off which he was doing right now.

She grabbed his cock, he jumped at the sudden contact, and helped guide him into her, and then they were moving in rhythm. She wrapped her legs and arms around him. He was breathing deeply against her and she was whispering his name and encouraging affirmations. Her skin was burning all over screaming with desire and then she was pulling him into a deep kiss; her lips desperate and consuming. She could feel his body tensing with effort, and she rocked her hips up against him compelling him to let go.

After, she had nestled against his chest with his arm draped over her. He was sleeping, predictably, and snoring, annoyingly, but she didn’t mind.


End file.
